


Your Light in the Darkness

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Dimitri has a nightmare, but his husband is always there to help chase away his fears.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Your Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowcosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/gifts).



> This is a snippet of a fic I am writing for Milly <3 It's been edited a bit of its key features because the story is for her, but I wanted to share this part because of its tenderness ;w; I haven't written for Dimidue in a minute, which is a shame because they absolutely deserve for content!! I love these two,,, they're in LOVE and they're MARRIED dang it!

Dimitri’s eyes blinked open, unadjusted to the darkness of his chamber. A mild nightmare had pulled him from his slumber, though the king was grateful it hadn’t been a more terrifying one like those he used to have. The same that had plagued his mind during the war, those same bone-chilling images when he thought Dedue had been dead—

Dimitri quickly rolled over and took a shaky breath when his outstretched arm landed on his husband’s, his large hands softly gripping into his skin. It thankfully wasn’t enough to make him stir, allowing the blonde the opportunity to close the small gap between them on their bed. He buried his face into Dedue’s back, wrapping his scarred arm over his torso. The resulting squeeze made the other inhale deeply as he gently opened his eyes, his large body moving against the king’s.

“Dimitri, my love, is everything okay?” Dedue’s words were raspy with sleep, but he was quickly brought around to consciousness by the way his husband held onto him.

“Yes, Dedue… especially because you are here,” the king replied softly, realizing slowly that he was more afraid and reeling from his bad dream than he’d realized. He was thankful for the darkness, hiding the frantic furrow of his eyebrows as his hands gripped more desperately at Dedue. The other man rolled over, his strong, powerful arms enveloping the blonde wholly. His lips gently soothed him, his warm skin and proximity breathing life back into Dimitri’s anxiety filled body and mind.

Dedue brought his husband’s face to his neck, rubbing his back in large circles. Dimitri was fighting a whimper, he could tell, so he gently guided his chin so the king would look at him. Through the darkness he looked into his beautiful blue eyes, a pang of agony shooting through him when he saw that Dimitri was crying.

“Mitya,” Dedue whispered, propping himself up on his elbow and pulling Dimitri up even closer. He didn’t want to pry on what the nightmare had been about, knowing his lover would not want to recount it. Instead he covered his previously bare shoulders with their luxurious furs, throwing his large leg up over the king as a weight to help him feel more protected and grounded. “I’m here, my heart. Nothing can hurt you so long as I am by your side.”

“Oh, Dedue… you indulge me even when I am at my most ridiculous…” Dimitri said with a small sob, curling up comfortably under the other’s weight gratefully. A shaky sigh of relief poured out of him, his scarred hands grasping at Dedue’s skin in thanks. “But I love you so, my heart. I love you so much. I am so sorry for waking you.”

“You are much more important to me than sleep,” Dedue said sternly, laying his head down over his husband’s. He nuzzled into him, relieved to feel that the other’s limbs had stopped shaking and his chest’s heaves had subsided. “If you wish to talk about it, you know I will listen.”

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, a series of deep breaths coming forth as he achingly buried his face into Dedue’s neck.

“It was… the same dream that ailed me two nights ago. I cannot shake the feeling that it means something. And if it does, Dedue, my heart, I cannot fathom…” Dimitri looked up at Dedue with his good eye, blinking away more tears.

“The healers said that time would be the best medicine, my love,” Dedue whispered, the hand that had been rubbing Dimitri’s back slowly sliding across his skin to his stomach. He couldn’t help but smile when Dimitri pressed into his touch, seeing his face light up even in the darkness of the chamber.

“I… agree. I do not wish to get my hopes up, my love. Or yours, for that matter. And these dreams… these dreams just make me wonder if—if I went _wrong_ somewhere—”

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered quietly, giving Dimitri’s abdomen a reassuring squeeze before moving his hand up to cup the king’s cheek. “There is no doubt in my mind that you are on the correct path. I gave you my word that I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you, no matter if our lives are spent in peace or are thrown back into the bitterness of war.”

Dimitri closed his eyes as more tears fell down his cheek. His own hand joined his husband’s.

“I love you, Dedue,” Dimitri said, the fear gone from his voice. His tense shoulders relaxed against his husband’s embrace. “No matter what… no matter what darkness still ails me, nothing in the world could ever change my love for you.” His scarred hands pawed at Dedue’s broad chest, a sheepish grin on his face. “I apologize for waking you, my heart…”

“Listening to what ails you is never an imposition, my king,” Dedue whispered back to him, moving his bangs out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. “Were it not so late I would take you down to the ballroom and waltz you around so I could see you in the moonlight, my beautiful Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s chest swelled with emotion, grunting quietly because there was no possibility of getting closer to Dedue. He was already intertwined with the other man, their legs hugging and squeezing while their chests moved against each other. Dedue’s smell filled Dimitri’s nostrils, his hands held him so strongly and lovingly. His broad, muscular chest provided a wall of comfort, and his breath on Dimitri’s forehead warmed him in the chill of the night.

The king’s hands had a mind of their own, traveling up his husband’s broad back to his scalp. His fingers massaged down into the other’s white hair, burrowing into the locks that fell to his shoulders. Dimitri breathed out evenly as he stretched up into Dedue’s face, planting long, soft kisses on his lips. He slowly climbed on top of his body and tucked his thighs against the man below him, his breath picking up pace. Dedue’s hand gingerly grabbed onto Dimitri’s waist, a smile crossing the king’s face when he could tell he was holding back.

“I will not break, my love, I… want you to touch me,” Dimitri admitted, dipping down so his erection would press against Dedue’s groin. A small gasp of happiness escaped his lips when he felt Dedue beneath him, his large cock desperately filling up his sleep pants. The blonde sat up so he could hook his fingers underneath the waist band, sighing happily when his husband’s erection was free. Its size made it fall back towards his abdomen, the king’s mouth salivating as if on cue. “And I… so very desperately want to touch you.”

“Dimitri… that would please me greatly,” Dedue growled lowly. Dimitri could hear the blush in his voice, yet with a strong, irresistible volume of want. Dimitri kissed down Dedue’s chest, reaching into their nightstand for oil. The king pressed the small bottle into Dedue’s palm with a smile against his lips, easing his tongue in between them to lap around his mouth. His thighs shook against the larger man, his hands achingly gripped his pecs while their soft, loving kiss intensified. Dedue set the oil down so he could take Dimitri’s erection in his hands, winking at him despite the darkness around them.

“Dedue,” the king grumbled, chest pressing against his husband as his back arched with his touch. He could not help but moan in pleasure at the way Dedue’s hands lovingly rubbed him, nearly keening at the delicate way his fingertips eased down his foreskin. He placed a hand on his husband’s chest and pecked his lips, licking across his bottom before sliding down Dedue’s body. His large cock was taken into Dimitri’s mouth before he could protest, a deep sigh of pleasure expanding his chest.

“Y-yes, please,” Dedue quietly pleaded, hands gently sliding down into Dimitri’s long blonde hair. He wished he had had the sense to light the fire or at least a candle or two, distressed he could not see his beautiful husband’s face. The sensation felt quadrupled in the darkness though, feeling every soft inch of Dimitri’s mouth around his erection, his nails digging into his thighs achingly while he sucked him. Small quivers in his voice and in his limbs could be felt along Dedue’s shaft, each raspy whimper from the king amplified in his brain.

“Is your king making you feel good, Dedue?” Dimitri whispered, not giving Dedue a chance to answer when he tenderly tugged on his balls and dropped his mouth down on his cock. He was able to take him all the way down, making Dedue shudder in ecstasy when he felt the head pressing into Dimitri’s throat. The blonde bobbed over him unrelenting, gripping the base with both hands and pumping him in tandem with his sucks.

“Very much, _Mitya_ ,” Dedue breathed out, smoothing down Dimitri’s hair with his hands. He wished he could reach him with his lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss his forehead while he so lovingly paid him attention. His silent prayers were answered when Dimitri slowed his mouth around him, popping off noisily before he crawled back up Dedue’s chest.

“I want you, my heart,” Dimitri breathed out quickly into the quiet of their master chamber. His vision in his left eye had only slightly adjusted to the dark, but he could make out Dedue’s beautiful silhouette on their bed. How he ached for his husband to fill him up, wanting this intense level of intimacy with the man he loved before they faced their long day in a few hours’ time. He needed his affection, the feeling of his large hands holding his hips as he made love to him. Dimitri wanted to make up for waking him, still feeling bad despite the reassurance he’d received. “However you’d like me, whatever would make you feel best.”

Dedue let out a raspy breath, smiling into the dark and pulling Dimitri to his chest. He rested his hands on his abdomen, kissed his collarbone and sighed happily into the king’s skin. “Let me make love to you, my Dimitri.” Dedue pulled himself up and gripped Dimitri’s shoulder blades, inhaling his irresistible scent at his neck. “I would like you here, on our bed. But you must allow me to light our candles so that I may see your beautiful face, Mitya.”

Dimitri nodded with a smile, a small tint to his cheeks with his husband’s doting compliments. He scooted off Dedue’s lap and let his gaze follow him as he struck a few matches to light candles on his side of the bed. They were tall and baby blue, and had been purchased by the king’s husband because their shade reminded him of Dimitri’s eyes. The provided the perfect amount of intimate lighting, only illuminating the head of their large bed.

Dedue set down the spent matches and patted his side of the bed, smiling softly at the other while he came over. The king wrapped his arms around Dedue’s broad shoulders, dancing across his lips while his breath came out in a higher pitch. Dedue’s hands gripped him so tenderly, yet with so much hunger and desire that their normal casual embraces lacked. They pulled the king’s hips towards the edge of the bed, rested calmly on his body as Dedue leaned down and pressed his chest against the blonde.

“My beloved,” Dimitri smiled, intoxicated by the smell of Dedue. His sounds, the almost imperceptible way his deep voice grew more desperate above him. He hardly shifted as he reached back towards the headboard for their oil, popping off the stopper quickly yet lingering his large hand on Dimitri’s abdomen.

“My Dimitri.” Dedue’s voice was hardly audible, yet the way he let the king’s name lovingly fall past his lips sounded like an explosion in Dimitri’s ears. He tilted the bottle of oil until a generous amount coated his fingers, teasing at the blonde’s entrance while he slowly set it back down on the nightstand. Dimitri’s low growl of approval both hurried and slowed him, wanting to hear it a hundred more times until his ears stopped working. Despite his husband’s quivering hands and legs, Dedue could feel he was utterly relaxed, desperate for him.

He stretched him open with his teeth biting into his bottom lip, watching with heavily dilated eyes as Dimitri palmed himself below him. The king’s golden hair laid out below him like a halo, his rugged and scarred body lying on their dark blue bedsheets like the moon in the night sky. The candles cast flickering shadows across his form, making Dedue bend down so he could chase them with suckling kisses to his husband’s skin. Dimitri’s back arched off the bed with his small pecks of affection, a higher whine spilling out of his mouth when a bite was administered to his groin.

“Dedue—please, n-now,” the king pleaded, his hips achingly rocking down against his husband’s fingers inside him. Fiery jolts of pleasure shot up his stomach which each thrust, and the quick undoing of Dedue’s composure was evident by the way he bit back moans. Dedue’s large hand had Dimitri’s leg bent back down to his chest, and he hung over him in such a way that made the king feel so deliciously small, so safe and protected, and so desirable.

His husband pecked chaste kisses into the side of his knee and thigh, slipping a third finger down into him as a deep moan finally pushed out of his mouth. Dedue was panting, his cock dribbling precum just from the mere sight and sound of Dimitri below him.

“Out there, you belong to your people.” Dedue’s heart pounded so loudly in his chest, yet he could still hear his husband grunting happily in pleasure below them. “But in here, you are _mine_ , my Dimitri. My heart, my love, my husband.”

His fingers’ withdrawal left Dimitri feeling temporarily yet agonizingly empty, but the sound of Dedue gasping as he rubbed oil on his cock sent fire through the king’s veins. Dedue indeed had him like no other, being the one man in this world who could without question call him theirs. There was an unspoken prayer on Dimitri’s mind that the news tomorrow would change that, but he digressed and took a long, deep breath as his husband gripped his hips and pressed himself inside him.

The ragged, desperate plea of desire that tipped out of Dimitri’s mouth made a genuine, bliss-filled smile break Dedue’s serious expression. He bent down to kiss the king, his Dimitri, with a wet tongue, shivering at how good he tasted on his lips. The blonde was a shuddering, moaning mess below him, reaching up to hug around his shoulders. He seemed to be uncaring if the guards that stood nearby their door heard them, chanting his husband’s name as though it were the gospel while he fucked him open.

“D-Dedue, my heart, I beg of you not to stop,” he grunted, falling back into the mattress with a thud. His arms flew up above his head and gripped the sheets hungrily, fearful the intensity and intimacy of their lovemaking might get him too excited. The last thing they needed was a healer coming to their chamber in the dead of night to heal scratches on Dedue’s back from Dimitri’s nails…

Dedue took in every word from Dimitri as he fucked him, struggling to keep his eyes open as he pounded his husband. The tightness of Dimitri around him, nestled around his firm cock as though _it_ were his proper throne had sent the Duscur man into a freefall. His brain couldn’t decide where he wanted to hold on: Dimitri’s muscular thighs, wide beneath him and trembling with every thrust into his warmth, or the scarred hips that sat above, rocking down against his erection. He sporadically alternated between them, settling on just holding Dimitri wherever his hands landed so he could steady himself.

Dimitri’s eyes glazed over in pleasure as Dedue struck the small bundle of nerves inside him that set off fireworks throughout his body. He was quietly thankful he’d lit the candles, coming unglued by the sight of his partner above him. Dedue was not a man who was easily flustered, but his mouth hung agape with desperation as he made love to Dimitri, waves of pleasure crashing down upon both men where their bodies met. As the soft emerald eyes in Dedue’s head locked in with Dimitri’s own baby blues, he gripped the king’s hands in his own and grunted loudly as he fell over the other’s chest.

“My love… you have rendered me pitifully weak,” Dedue said with a smile, pressing his forehead into Dimitri’s chest as he thrusted into him. “But I do not wish to… finish without you,” Dedue said quietly, hand grabbing Dimitri’s side desperately.

Dimitri slid his hand into Dedue’s hair and took hold, growling in his husband’s ear between gasps and pants of his name. “Hold me, my love. Hold me up while you make love to m-me,” he hiccupped, the Dedue’s cock ramming repeatedly into his sweet spot. He exclaimed in pleasure when Dedue’s strong arms effortlessly pulled him up, hanging on around his neck while his hands gripped Dimitri’s hips. The feeling of his thrusts with his legs wrapped around the other made the king feel weightless, any restraint left in him gone at Dedue’s thrusts. The blonde smiled when he bounced himself over Dedue’s erection, the sensation of flying filling him when his eyes shot open in pleasure.

“Dimitri— goddess—” Dedue gripped the man he was holding and thrusted up into his ass, growling in abject pleasure as he held him in place. Dimitri tried to rock down against him, but the bite on his neck from Dedue quelled his movements and made his vision go white. He gaped and gasped in awe while Dedue held him up with one arm, not minding the tight grip as his husband’s other hand went to his cock. The sensations made Dimitri crumble like a dirt wall, only able to hold on for mere seconds before he felt the coil in his stomach springing. He shuddered and whimpered into Dedue’s neck, gripping him achingly while his lover fucked and palmed him to release.

“Dedue, yes, yes, please, goddess, more!” Dimitri’s remaining strength went in to holding on to the other, body trembling as he fell off the precipice of his orgasm. Dedue gently guided up his chin so he could look at him, a long, loving gaze before his eyes shut closed tightly. One last thrust up into the king ripped his restraint to shreds. The resulting noises were low and desperate, yet a symphony for the blonde’s ears. As Dedue gripped his hips and finished inside him, Dimitri softly kissed his cheeks and lips as he attempted to steady his breathing.

Dedue left scratch marks down Dimitri’s scarred skin, and small, light bruises at his hips. He gently laid the king back on their bed, caressing his husband’s face gently as his chest heaved. Breathless, blissed out, and full of love for Dimitri, he lingered inside him for a few moments as they held each other in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Mitya…” he chuckled, resting his head on Dimitri’s chest. He felt how furiously his heart pounded, his stomach feeling fuzzy when it rivaled his own. Dedue brought the king’s left hand up to his sternum, kissing him lazily and with a smile while he let him feel how his too coursed inside him.

“Dedue… my Dedue,” Dimitri whispered, clenching his muscles around his husband’s cock and shuddering. He forcefully yet tenderly cupped his cheeks, bestowing a long, loving kiss to his mouth.

Dedue slowly pulled out of him and peppered kisses down his chest, running his large hands over Dimitri’s skin. His scars had long begun to heal, yet their lasting beauty was an irresistible part of Dimitri. Lingering kisses were given to his stomach, making the king laugh softly.

“I suppose that nightmare wasn’t the worst thing to have happened…” Dimitri muttered, smiling as his husband rested his forehead comfortably against his middle.

“I could ask for nothing more than to be your light in the darkness, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: @setethstiddies! I rt a lot of sylvix... but I also rt dimidue whenever I see it lol!!


End file.
